


[podfic] Possible Side Effects May Include...

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of pianoforeplay's fic "Possible Side Effects May Include."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> In which Jensen is sleepy and Jared takes advantage.<br/><strong>Author’s Warnings:</strong> Some dubious consent issues.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:29:54</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Possible Side Effects May Include...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possible side effects may include...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280971) by [pianoforeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay). 



**Title:** [Possible Side Effects May Include…](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/27645.html)  
 **Author:** pianoforeplay  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** In which Jensen is sleepy and Jared takes advantage.  
 **Author’s Warnings:** Some dubious consent issues.  
 **Length:** 00:29:54

**Download:** (right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Possible%20Side%20Effects%20May%20Include....mp3) (17.7 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/Possible%20Side%20Effects%20May%20Include....m4b) (15 MB)

**ETA:** Also available for download [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/possible-side-effects-may-include) at the archive!

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the mp3 link above (or visit one of the LJ posts).

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1747264.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/64467.html)


End file.
